


Emblem Universe

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, gem au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: When Alfonse, Sharena, Bruno and Veronica are shipped off to go live with someone their parents only refer to as "Uncle Feh", they never expect to find what they find.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on Wattpad. Will contain characters not in Heroes.

"Do you think they can help us milady?" A voice asked. "They're only children...."

"I know what I'm doing, or else I would've been shattered by now. Now then, I suggest we head to bed so that we won't be half dead when they arrive." Someone replied. The person who initiated the conversation then left, leaving another person alone in the room. She sighed before turning towards the clock.

"This better work... I'm out of options here... I have to save them... I have to be the leader my people need." Worry filled her voice. "I have to be strong in the real way.... For them...."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are sent off to Uncle Feh's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approximate Ages for everyone (not canon, just for this universe)
> 
> Alf and Veronica: 13
> 
> Sharena: 10
> 
> Bruno: 16

"Ugh.... You two are so annoying!" Veronica shouted. Being sent on a long road trip was one thing. Being sent with your brother to go be with someone you don't know is another. Being sent with your brother and your worst enemies on a road trip to a guy you don't know is something else entirely. Her parents always tried to get the white haired girl to be friends with the duo since she didn't have any friends her own age. Her brother could tolerate the duo more than she could... somehow.

"But we didn't do anything..." Alfonse replied.

"Just you being near her annoys her." Bruno explained, popping one ear bud out. 

"And how can one person carry so many stuffed animals!? I bet there's more of them in your bag than your own clothes!" Veronica continued to gripe.

"I didn't want any of them to get lonely while we were gone..." Sharena replied. 

"Enough Veronica. We're doing this for your own good." Veronica's mom said. "You need a break from this place and see the world. Now go, the bus is arriving. Bruno, your in charge." 

"Yes mother." The darker skinned male said. The four left the house and walked to the bus stop before getting on the bus, all of their bags in tow. 

"Where to?" The bus driver asked before Bruno gave him a piece of paper. His eye glanced over it before the paper was returned to the older male.

"Gotcha." 

The four situated themselves in the back of the bus before the bus doors closed and the vehicle took off. Veronica could've cared less about this stupid trip or what the others were doing. Sharena was probably being annoying and the boys were probably playing Pokemon knowing them. The white haired girl then propped up her pillow against the window and drifted off to sleep. 

 

Crash!

 

The sound of breaking glass woke Veronica up in an instant.

"The fuck was that?" She grumbled before looking out the window to see a shadowy gem being attack the bus. "This better not be a wierd ass dream again..."

"Sorry to say but it's real!" Alfonse shouted, fear running cold in his voice

"What do we do?" Sharena panicked as Bruno drew his pocket knife from his hoodie pocket. 

"We fight back." The older male replied.

"How? Your the only one with a weapon!" Alfonse shouted. 

"Oh crap.... I never knew...." The darker skinned male realized.

"Hey! Leave those kids alone!" A new voice shouted. The kids looked to see a white skinned humanoid wearing a mask wrestling the shadowy being. The humanoid had curly pale reddish pink hair and a white gem on his belly button that matched his white knight's armor. He threw the shadowy being into the side of the bus, the impact veering the bus off the road.

"Dude! I know your trying to save us but watch it!" Alfonse shouted.

"At least I'm trying here!" The humanoid shouted. "Now! You with the knife! Stab this thing in the head!" He then pinned the shadowy being to the ground. 

"Begone fiend!" Bruno shouted before stabbing the being in the head, killing it. When the deed was done, Bruno folded up his pocket knife and put it back in his pocket.

"Thanks for the help mister!" Sharena said.

"Your welcome milady." The humanoid replied.

"What are you?" Veronica asked.

"I shall answer you that after we get off this bus... I have a gut feeling it'll explode due to the damage." 

The four kids quickly gathered their stuff and the bus driver and quickly got off the bus. Once they were a good distance away, they started to smell smoke.

"That was a close one." Alfonse said.

"But it still doesn't answer my question." Veronica said. 

"I cannot fully explain right now... We need to head to your Uncle Feh's house now. More of those things can come at any second." The humanoid replied before starting to walk deeper into the forest.

"Wait, you know Uncle Feh?" Bruno asked as he started to follow the redhead

"Yes. He is a friend of mine." The humanoid replied. "We need to take off now." Then, the four kids followed the humanoid in silence, leaving the bus driver stranded with his broken bus.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four kids meet Uncle Feh.

After many hours walking in the forest, the five arrived at a town with a huge mansion perching over it. 

"Well, at least we're safe from those monsters...." The humanoid said. "Anyways welcome to the town of Zenith." 

"This is a nice place..." Veronica muttered. 

"Now then, I think your Uncle Feh would want you home." 

With a bit more walking, the group finally reached the mansion. The white paint was so bright it looked wet. The grass was neatly kept and flowers neat. The redhead knocked on the golden doors to which a man in his early 30's opened. His fluffy white hair stuck up in several places, gold eyes filled with excitement despite the bags around them saying otherwise. His white bathrobe covered in cheeto dust. 

"Snow Quartz! What the hell happened?!" He asked.

"Sorry sir. On the way there the bus was attacked. I was on patrol in the area so I had to fight the creature." Snow Quartz replied. 

"Oh. Makes sense."

"This guy looks like a guy I'd snipe on Call of Duty...." Bruno muttered. 

"Now look at what we have here!" The white haired man said as he pushed by Snow Quartz. "Welcome you guys! I'm Uncle Feh!" 

"Hi! I'm Sharena!" Sharena said as she gave a toothy grin, not letting her tiredness get to her. "This is my brother Alfonse!" 

"Hello there." Alfonse said, semi embarrassed that his sister called him out like she did.

"So who are the other two?" Uncle Feh asked.

"The girl is Veronica and the boy is Bruno." Sharena replied. 

"Ahh... I see. Why don't you guys come in and get cleaned up? I'll make dinner." Uncle Feh said as he motioned for them to come in. As the group went inside, they got a a feel for how big the place actually was. It felt like a castle to them, as they had never been in a place that big to them.

"Bathrooms are on the second floor, right hand side both male and female. You guys can just leave your stuff here, I've got it." Uncle Feh said.

"Finally I can get a shower. I feel gross after all that walking." Veronica said as she started to walk upstairs. The other two did the same, leaving Alfonse with Uncle Feh.

"Hey, I have a question. What exactly is that Snow Quartz guy?" Alfonse asked.

"Oh. I was going to get to that at dinner." The older male replied. "Don't worry, he's friendly, though a bit shy when he doesn't have his mask on."

 

"Damn that shower felt so good. It was nice to get that icky nature and sweat off of me." Veronica said as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself with a towel before drying her hair off. After her hair was dry, she quickly dried her body and put a spare set of clothes on. She had no idea how long the bus drive was and she sure as not showing up in 2 day old clothes. Then, a knock came at the door.

"Just a minute!" She called out as she fixed her black tank top, making sure it was not wrinkled. After adjusting her tank top and shorts, she opened the door to see a girl with gray skin staring back at her. Veronica knew that wasn't Sharena, she was too tall and looked way older than 10.

"Uh hi there...." Veronica muttered.

"Oh hello." The other girl said. "You must be one of Uncle Feh's guests. Anyway he told me to tell you that dinner was done."

"Thank you." That's when Veronica noticed that the other girl had a gray gemstone on her belly button like Snow Quartz did. Veronica dismissed it as Uncle Feh having some weird friends for roommates. The white haired girl rushed downstairs and into the dining hall was to find that there was a small boy with green skin eating some of the dinosaur shaped macaroni and cheese. His gem on his belly button was less visible than the other two though, being mostly covered by his shirt. Ok, Uncle Feh has some really freaking weird roommates.

"The hell?" She muttered.

"You've seen them too huh?" Bruno asked.

"Yeah. One with gray skin told me that dinner was done and now this... I think this guy is a nutcase..." Veronica whispered back. 

A few more of these odd humanoid beings came in the room before Sharena, Alfonse and Uncle Feh came into the room.

"Who are the new guys?" A humanoid with blue skin asked.

"Well, these are the people my vision told me about..." The girl with gray skin from earlier replied.

"Really? They're kids." 

"Anyone can help no matter how big or small they are. You should know that Moonstone." 

"Enough. These are family friends of mine. Everyone, welcome Sharena, Alfonse, Bruno and Veronica." Uncle Feh managed to get out over both of them. An echo of hellos came though. 

"Hello!" Sharena said cheerfully. 

"So what are you guys?" Alfonse asked.

"I'm getting to that boy. They're gem warriors from another planet." Uncle Feh explained. "Something took them from their home so they're staying with me while they regroup and try to figure out what they can do to get their home back."

"So what attacked us is what attacked them?" Bruno asked.

"Exactly. See, one of them's already catching on." Snow Quartz replied. 

"I guess we should introduce ourselves then. I am Gray Diamond. Former member of the Diamond Alliance. I used to run a kingdom before everything went into ruin." The gray skinned girl explained.

"So you're a princess?" Sharena asked, enthusiasm filling her eyes.

"Yes and no. More of a queen if you will."

"I'm Matte Green Pearl, Gray's best friend and her personal assistant." The green skinned boy said before giving off an innocent grin that rivaled Sharena's.

"You already know me... Well with my mask on... I'm Snow Quartz, Gray Diamond's knight." Snow Quartz said. 

"Obsidian. Snow Quartz's partner." Obsidian scoffed as he put his feet on the table.

"Ob. No. We talked about that." Gray barked, indicating that he should take his feet off the table.

"Sunstone. Gray Diamond's warrior." A red gem being with a gem placed on his forehead said.

"Moonstone, Gray Diamond's tactician and Sunstone's partner!" Moonstone said as he adjusted his scarf. 

"Green Quartz, Obsidian's 'cousin' if you will." A green gem being with a gem in his chest said.

"Blue Topaz, gem warrior." A blue gem being with a gem in his belly said. 

"And I'm Nephrite Jade!" A small gem girl said. "I may look small but I can fight!"

"I hope we can all be friends!" Sharena said with a warm smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chart of all of the gems
> 
> Gray Diamond: My oc  
> Matte Green Pearl: Anthony (Fates)  
> Sunstone: Lukas (Echoes)  
> Moonstone: Reinhardt (Tharica)  
> Obsidian: Berkut (Echoes)  
> Snow Quartz: Conrad (Echoes)  
> Green Quartz: Alm (Echoes)   
> Blue Topaz: Marth (Archeana)  
> Nephrite Jade: Nino (Blazing Sword)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Gray's allies return

Something Veronica noticed about the gems over time was that they weren't horrible monsters or freaks, they were just as human as she was, albeit with oddly colored skin and a gem somewhere on their body. The way Matte Green Pearl and Nephrite played tag with Sharena reminded Veronica of herself when she was younger. Sunstone and Moonstone were pestering Alfonse with questions while Snow Quartz could have a discussion with Bruno. As for her? No one really caught her eye. Sure Gray Diamond came and checked on her here and there but no one was like 'friends now' to her. 

One morning, the white haired girl went downstairs one morning for breakfast like she always did when there was something off about the dining hall, and it wasn't Gray Diamond shoving twenty chocolate chip pancakes in her mouth at once. There were three new gems. One female, two male. The female had pale green skin with dark green markings on her, green hair and eyes, and was wearing a teal tunic of some kind with her gem being on her right bicep. The more buff male was of a blue color, had blue hair and eyes and was wearing black general's armor, with his gem replacing his nose. The other male was of a red color had reddish orange hair and blue eyes and his gem was in his chest like Obsidian's and Green Quartz's gem.

"Oho so this was the girl you were telling me about." The blue gem said as he noticed her.

"Blue Agate.... We talked about doing your oho...." Gray Diamond said after swallowing all the pancakes. "It freaks the humans out."

"It doesn't freak me out." Veronica replied.

"So I can do it around her. Champagne would never let me do it around anyone." He replied.

"Who's Champagne?" Alfonse asked as he walked into the room.

"Champagne Diamond. My brother." Gray Diamond explained.

"You have a brother?" The two humans asked.

"Two infact. And a sister." Matte Green Pearl said. "Red Diamond and Pale Blue Diamond. They rule our kingdom along side Champagne Diamond and Gray Diamond."

"That is until it came..." Gray muttered.

"What's it?" Uncle Feh asked as he walked in, his bathrobe still covered in cheeto dust. 

"We don't know. It started corrupting gems left and right like a parasite. My kingdom was the closest so it was mainly my people. My siblings loaned me some of the gems you see here and told me to flee while they held it off. I failed my people...." Gray Diamond was fighting back tears as she finished.

"I was originally one of Red Diamond's Pearls that served first hand. He sent me to go with her as a safety measure. There are more gems than us that made the journey, but we got seperated along the way." The red gem explained. 

"Me and Serpentine came from Champange." Blue Agate explained.

"Sunstone came from Red Diamond as well along with Blue Topaz and Moonstone came from Pale Blue Diamond." The red gem continued, seeing as those gems weren't in the room.

"So Nephrite, Snow, Obsidian, Matte and Green are from Gray's court?" Uncle Feh asked.

"Correct. My Sapphires, Black Star Sapphire, Red Sapphire and Yellow Sapphire along with one of my pearls, Matte Light Sapphire Pearl along with other gems called Ametrine, Pyrite, Tiger's Eye, Red Topaz, Gray Quartz, and Violet Sapphire were also supposed to be with us, but we've split up by accident." 

"That's a lot of mouths to feed." Alfonse said.

"Gems don't need to eat, we just like to in order to feel more human." Matte Green Pearl said.

"Speaking of humans... How do you guys go out in public? Aren't you worried that you'll be called freaks?" Veronica asked.

"We do this thing you humans do called cosplay in order to hide ourselves. Well mainly me and Matte Green since we're the ones that actually go out." Gray Diamond explained.

"What about human names?" Bruno asked, dipping into the conversation.

"I nicknamed Matte Anthony and Gray Ariel for when we go out. For some reason no one questions where the hell they came from." Uncle Feh replied.

"Would you mind if I called you Ar?" Veronica asked.

"That... would be nice. Well, at least in public anyway." Gray replied. "It's nice to not feel like the entire planet is on your shoulders and that everything you do means life or death. Mainly death. Like a lot of death." 

"Anyways, Gray, would you mind taking Sharena, Matte and Nephrite to the store? I need you to pick up a few things." Uncle Feh asked.

"Sure. Finish up Matte and then go put your human clothes on." Gray said as she ruffled her pearl's hair. 

"Can I ride the little horse out front?" Matte asked.

"Sure bud." 

"Wait, I don't have human clothes." Nephrite said.

"I can loan you some of mine for today!" Sharena replied.

"Thank you!" 

 

Sharena sat on the edge of the bathtub as Gray Diamond tucked her long white hair under a wig cap before putting on a brown wig that was pretty much her original hair style, long and flowy.

"Hey, Gray." Sharena said.

"What is it?" Gray asked as she started applying the skin colored makeup.

"Your normal hair's really pretty." The Diamond started to blush.

"Why thank you Sharena." The blush was still pretty visible under all the make up. Afterwards, Gray opened a case and put brown contacts into her own eyes.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Sharena asked.

"I got used to it after a while." Gray then blinked twice to make sure that they wouldn't fall out. "Matte and Nephrite don't have to since their eyes are considered normal colors." She then started to put the makeup on her arms and legs until they looked the right shade and covered most of her gray skin. After the makeup was dry, she threw on a red tshirt, blue vest, some shorts and an old pair of sneakers on. 

"Why don't you go downstairs?" Gray asked. "I'll be a while since Matte is really ticklish and Nephrite hasn't tried it on yet." 

"Alright." Sharena replied before getting up and heading downstairs. Maybe Moonstone had a story for her or something. 

 

"You guys ready?" Gray asked. 

"Yep!" Matte replied.

"Um, I'm kind of nervous to do this." Nephrite said as she looked down. "What if I mess up?" 

"You won't. We'll cover for you. I promise." Gray said before giving off a smile. 

"Let's go guys!" Sharena said as she opened the door to the outside world. 

 

The outside world was gorgeous. The air was perfect, The sun wasn't too hot, and the breeze just right. 

"Wow... This is beautiful!" Sharena said as she looked over the town from the hill.

"Impressive isn't it?" Gray Diamond asked. "We've been defending this town from those shadow demons for about 2 months now." 

"So you've been dealing with them for a while?" 

"Yep. They were the ones who took my home and my siblings from me. As soon as they're done here, I'm going home and fighting them there."

"So you aren't staying here?"

"No. But I won't be leaving for a long time Sharena, and if I do, I'm not leaving Earth permanently. This is a second home to me, so I won't forget about you guys." Gray Diamond ruffled the young blonde's hair. "Now then, let's head to the store and get some grub."

 

"Ariel, are these the chips you're looking for?" Nephrite asked as she held up a bag of nacho cheese balls.

"Yep. Thanks kiddo." Gray replied as she ruffled the smaller gem's hair before putting the bag in the cart. "Now all we need are those ice cream sandwiches that Sharena and Anthony are getting and we can leave." Gray made a mental note that she needed to get back into the habit of referring Matte as Anthony. 

"We got them!" Sharena shouted as she ran down the aisle, Matte Green Pearl fast on her heels like a game of tag. 

"Now then. Let's go!" Gray said. 

 

As they left the store, grocery bags in hand, Gray heard something familiar to her.

"Get back you disgusting vermin!"

"I only know of one gem that uses that word..." Gray said as she dropped her bags. "I'll be right back!" She darted off towards the back of the store only to find two gems fighting another demon like creature.

"Lemon Chryoprase! Matte Gold!" She shouted. One of the gems turned to see the ruler while the other attacked the demon with the lance he had summoned from his throat.

"Lady Gray!" The female gem shouted. The male gem barely dodged an attack from the demon before turning around.

"Milady, do you mind helping me by summoning your weapon for me!?" He asked.

"Right." Gray replied. She looked both ways to make sure no one was around before lifting up her shirt a bit to reveal her gray gem, from which she summoned her weapon. A chainsaw. 

"Eat this fiend!" Gray shouted before lunging at the demon, decapitating it with her chainsaw. 

"That was amazing!" Another voice shouted. Gray turned to see that Matte Green Pearl, Nephrite Jade and Sharena had watched the whole thing. 

"But how are you two still alive?" Gray asked. "Me and the others took the last escape pods."

"In your kingdom you did, but Champagne had a few extra pods lying around so me and Matte Gold came down to see you." Lemon Chyroprase explained.

"More friends!" Sharena cheered. "More friends!" All Lemon Chyroprase knew was that this was going to be a long stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the new gems introduced and their FE counterparts!
> 
> Red Pearl (Eliwood)
> 
> Blue Agate (Hector)
> 
> Serpentine (Lyn)
> 
> Lemon Chryoprase (Fernand)
> 
> Matte Gold Pearl (Amelia)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted a chart of the characters so here we go (also includes the new gems of this chapter)
> 
> Gray Diamond: My oc
> 
> Matte Green Pearl: Anthony (Fates)
> 
> Sunstone: Lukas (Echoes)
> 
> Moonstone: Reinhardt (Tharica)
> 
> Obsidian: Berkut (Echoes)
> 
> Snow Quartz: Conrad (Echoes)
> 
> Nephrite Jade: Nino (FE7)
> 
> Blue Topaz: Marth (Archeana)
> 
> Green Quartz: Alm (Echoes) 
> 
> Serpentine: Lyn (FE7)
> 
> Red Pearl: Eliwood (FE7)
> 
> Blue Agate: Hector (FE7)
> 
> Lemon Chryoprase: Fernand (Echoes)
> 
> Matte Gold Pearl: Amelia (Sacred Stones)
> 
> Strawberry Quartz: Tiki (Archeana ver. so Young Tiki)
> 
> Red Sapphire: Arvis (Genology)
> 
> Kiwi Lapis: Forsyth (Echoes)

A few days after Lemon Chryoprase and Matte Gold Pearl joined the group, Sharena woke up to something interesting.

The blonde sat up in her bed, awoken to something tapping on the window of one of the guest bedrooms. She got out of her bed and shuffled to the window and pulled back the curtains. The sky was gray and water drops were on the window. It was raining. The blonde looked over to the clock to check what time it was. 7:15. Perfect. Her brother always wanted to be up after 7. She left her bedroom and ran down the hallway towards the end where her brother was staying.

"It's raining Alf!" She shouted as she jumped into her older brother's bed.

"And it's time for you to calm down..." He muttered. "What time is it?"

"7:16." 

"Fine fine I'll get up...." He sat up groggily, not having as much energy as his younger sister. "Hopefully someone made breakfast already." The blue haired male reluctantly got out of bed still half asleep and followed his much more awake sister down the stairs to the dining area, only to find that they were the only ones up.

"Damn. I was hungry too..." Alfonse muttered before realizing that his sister was raiding the cabinets. "Sharena!"

"What? I got brownie mix when I went to the store and I wanted to make them for breakfast...." Sharena replied with a guilty look in her eyes.

"Brownies are not a breakfast food Sharena."

"Then why do we have donuts for breakfast Alf?" Sharena had won this round, and Alfonse made a mental note of it.

"That....That is a good point.... We should at least wait for the gems to get up. I think there's some cartoons on."

"Ok." The sibling duo went to the living room only to find Matte Green Pearl curled up into a ball and shaking on the couch, under a blanket. 

"What's the matter?" Sharena asked as she sat next to him. 

"Scary noises...." He replied with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, the rain? It's only water that falls from the sky." Sharena explained.

"It is?" 

"Yeah." Alfonse replied as he sat on the other side of Matte Green Pearl.

"Then what's the booming?" Matte asked.

"The thunder... I can't explain." Sharena replied. 

"Flashes?" The gem asked

"Lightning, well it's a huge charge in a cloud and sometimes it needs to be let out. So there's nothing to be afraid of." Sharena said as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Really?" 

"I promise." Then an idea came to her. "I know! How about me and Alfonse make you a pillow fort so you feel safe!"

"What's a pillow fort?" 

"Oh, I know!" Another voice said. The siblings turned to see Nephrite Jade standing there, blanket wrapped around her like a burrito. "It's when you organize pillows to make them into a fort that surrounds someone." 

"Yeah!" Sharena replied.

"Let's wait for Uncle Feh to get up first. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate us using his pillows without permission while he's sleeping." Alfonse said. 

After waiting two hours for the other gems, Veronica, Bruno and Uncle Feh to get up, which was surprising because according to Nephrite Jade and Matte Green Pearl, gems didn't need to sleep, they liked to for some reason that Alfonse and Sharena couldn't understand, there was a knock at the door.

"I've got it." Gray said as she opened the door, revealing a green gem holding a pink and red gem along with a red gem standing with them.

"Kiwi, Strawberry, what happened!?" Gray panicked.

"Strawberry accidentally landed face first when we landed." The green gem replied.

"Come inside. I'm not letting you guys get a cold." The three gems entered before being swarmed by their companions in hugs. 

"Who knew alien gems could get so emotional?" Uncle Feh asked.

"Beats me." Bruno replied. 

"Sharena, could you get me an ice pack?" Gray asked.

"Sure." The blonde replied before leaving the room. Matte Green Pearl scooted over on the couch to give his injured ally some space. 

"Do you have a heating pad?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Uncle Feh replied.

"I need to warm her up a bit. She's freezing cold. Like those ice cream sandwiches I ate at midnight." 

"I'll go get the heating pad." He then went upstairs.

"Wait, if you need to warm her up, then why did you ask Sharena to get you an ice pack?" Alfonse asked.

"So I can treat her head wound." Gray replied. 

"Ahh."

"I guess I need to introduce myself." The red gem said. "I'm Red Sapphire. My diamond Gray might've mentioned me." 

"It's nice to meet you Red Sapphire." Alfonse replied.

"Wait, aren't Sapphires supposed to be blue?" Veronica asked.

"Sapphires come in all colors." Red Sapphire replied. "The one we are treating is Strawberry Quartz."

"And I'm Kiwi Lapis." The green gem announced.

"So they're all from your court?" Alfonse asked.

"Yep." Gray replied.

"We barely escaped the parasite in the last ship." Kiwi Lapis explained. "Also known as me and Strawberry probably aren't supposed to be here."

"Well we appreciate that you are here and safe. Don't doubt yourself. It makes me rest easy at night that more of my people are safe on earth." Gray Diamond said as she put a hand on Kiwi Lapis' shoulder despite being shorter than him. 

"I've always heard that Diamonds are supposed to be giants, but you're shorter than a good chunk of your servants. Why is that?" Veronica asked.

"In other worlds they are but me and my siblings are all normal human sized. Champagne, who's the tallest and oldest is 6'5." Gray replied. "I have no idea why but we're looked down upon for this. Both metaphorically and literally." 

"I have the ice pack Gray!" Sharena said as she ran in with the ice pack wrapped in a towel. 

"Nice work." Gray replied as she took the ice pack from Sharena and placed it on Strawberry Quartz's head as Uncle Feh returned with the heating pad. 

"Hey Uncle Feh?" Matte Green Pearl asked.

"Yeah kiddo?" The white haired male replied as he plugged the heating pad in and placed it on Strawberry's stomach.

"Can I make a pillow fort?" 

"Sure. But let's have breakfast first."

"Oh!" Sharena said. "Do you mind if I make brownies?"

"Only if I get to lick the mixing spoon." Uncle Feh replied.

"May I watch?" Matte Gold Pearl asked she and Lemon Chryoprase entered the room. "I want to learn more about Earth food." 

"Sure!" Sharena replied.

 

"Should the batter be this brown? And gooey?" Matte Gold Pearl asked as she poured the brownie batter into a baking dish. 

"Yeah. That's the chocolate!" Sharena said as she scraped the bowl. "It's what makes the brownies, well brownies."

"I see." The gem replied. "Am I doing a good job?"

"Of course! Now we need to put the brownies into the oven!" Matte Gold Pearl put the oven mitts on, opened the oven door, slid the brownies in and closed the oven door.

"That was nice." Matte Gold Pearl said. 

"Now we wait for them to cook." Sharena said as Matte Gold Pearl and Lemon Chryoprase sat down in front of the oven window. "What are you?"

"Waiting." They both replied. 

"It'll be a while."

 

 

"Hey Red?" Nephrite Jade asked as she sat next to Red Sapphire.

"Yeah Neph?" He replied, looking up from his book that Bruno lent him. 

"Kiwi mentioned that you barely escaped. Did Black Star come with you guys?"

"He was already gone by the time we left. So he's probably around here somewhere. Maybe he's stuck in a refrigerator somewhere next to the frozen pizzas and ice cream sandwiches as Gray calls them." 

"Oh. It's just that I'm really worried about him. He swore to protect me and I feel scared without him."

"Well you've got me, Moonstone, Sunstone, Matte Green Pearl, Lemon Chryoprase, Blue Topaz, Obsidian, Snow Quartz, Gray Diamond and all the other gems here to protect you. We promise that we'll find him. So cheer up."

"Ok."

 

 

"Brownies are done!" Sharena shouted as Matte Gold Pearl pulled the brownies out of the oven. Then, came a heard of footsteps. Everyone came rushing, pushing and shoving their way into the kitchen.

"Guys, there's enough so that everyone can get one." Sharena said.

"Even Strawberry?" Matte Green Pearl asked as he grabbed onto the counter so he could see the brownies.

"Even Strawberry will get one." Lemon Chryoprase said. "Now everyone back up so I can cut these!"

 

 

"Hey Alf, could you grab me some more pillows?" Nephrite Jade asked.

"Sure Neph!" Alfonse said as he dropped some pillows down from the second floor. 

"Thanks!" 

"You guys are still making me the pillow fort?" Matte Green Pearl asked. "Thanks guys. You really are the best."

"Well that's what friends are for." Alfonse said as he came down the stairs. "And we are friends."

"It's really appreciated. I feel like I am one of you guys."


End file.
